


Tenth Day of Christmas

by machine_gun_manda_panda



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machine_gun_manda_panda/pseuds/machine_gun_manda_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter</p>
<p>Title: Expecting</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tenth Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> Title: Expecting

“Ronald, how are we going to tell them? I don’t know how I’m going to do this.” Hermione looked at her husband who was wearing the goofiest grin she had ever seen. “Ron. I’m serious.”

“I can’t believe I’m going to be a dad, ‘Mione.” He smiled up at her, tears in the corner of his eyes. “I just can’t believe it.”

Hermione, who had looked terrified ever since she got the result of her test, stared lovingly at Ron, finally letting herself grin. Her grin turned into a smile and her smile was soon a breathy laugh, salt staining her cheeks. She let herself be crushed by her husband’s arms and felt his lips on her forehead. “We are going to be parents,” she mumbled into his chest.

“I know. And I think I might have a way to tell Mum and Dad. We have to do it tonight though, at the Weasley Christmas.”

Hermione nodded. “The sooner, the better.”

***

Dinner was finished and it was finally time for gifts. Hermione couldn’t help that her stomach was in knots. She kept glancing at Ron who would just smile and nod reassuringly at her. On numerous occasions throughout the evening, George pointed out that the lovebirds couldn’t get over themselves and everyone was about to know why.

“Here you go, Mum. It’s from me and ‘Mione. Obviously.” Ron handed his mother a potted, Aalsmeer gold rose and a card. “She picked out the color,” he said, sitting down next to his wife and taking her hand.

“Oh, it’s so beautiful. I can’t wait to plant it in the garden!” She opened the card and read it aloud. “We hope that this rose makes a wonderful addition to your garden of many and that it always brings you joy and happiness. Merry Christmas, Grandma. Love, Ron and Hermione. Oh isn’t it wonderful!” Molly smiled at her son and daughter-in-law but let it fall away quickly, glancing back down to the card. Her lips ghosted again over the word, “grandma,” before looking bemused. She looked up at Hermione who smiled shyly.

Before she knew what had happened, Hermione was stuck in the vice grip of the crying Weasley matriarch.

“Oh. I’m going to be a grandmother again. I’m so happy. What a wonderful Christmas gift!”

Hermione glanced around at all of the happy faces and felt overcome with calm. The easy part was over and she couldn’t wait for the hard part to begin. “Here I come, motherhood,” she thought to herself and hugged Molly back.


End file.
